Hogo Doragon
by NaLu-FairyTail-Fic
Summary: De retour à la guilde, Lucy H. , mage stellaire, vient d'apprendre que son père est mort mais ce n'est pas tout ! Elle reçoit une clé très mystérieuse que son père lui a laissé avant de mourir. Fairy Tail décide alors de faire des recherches sur cette clé mais sans succès. Un jour, Lucy s'évanouit et lorsqu'elle se réveille, elle se souvient d'un livre mystérieux...


_**Bonjour cher lecteur, j'ai mis en ligne mon histoire en espérant que cela vous plaise.**_

_**********Notes : **J'ai mis T pour être sûr que ce ne sera choquant pour personne. ******Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima-sensei qui a inventé ce manga magnifique à part Ayako, Yûmi, Hiro et d'autres qui eux sont de notre invention. Il ne seront pas au premier plan comme les mages de Fairy Tail. Il seront là que pour faire bouger les choses quand on a du mal à faire avancer l'histoire. Lisanna ne sera pas une p*te ou autre mais un personnage comme les autres. Même si au début elle en a l'air, méfiez-vous des apparences ! ;P L'histoire a été écrit avec des dialogues type théâtral mais on a décidé de changer et de l'écrire autrement donc type récit. Il n'y aura pas de lemon écrit par nous. Si vous voulez vraiment un lemon, écrivez-le et on verra après comment on fait. Et des mots japonais seront utilisés mais traduit à la fin**. Nous sommes deux à gérer cette fiction mais les chapitres prendront du temps pour sortir. Il y a des risques de Spoil ! Le point de vue ( POV ) variera souvent ! C'est tout ce que je voulais ajouter._

_**Nous avons aussi créé un blog sur Skyrock ! Donc n'hésitez pas à nous rendre des visites même si vous n'êtes pas inscrits ! Notre pseudo est " NaLu-FairyTail-Fic ". Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes en avance ! .**_

_**Sur ce Bonne lecture ! ^^**_

**POV Lucy :**

Je m'approchai de ma mère, tout doucement, de peur qu'elle ne s'envole. J'eus les larmes aux yeux pour cause de la revoir devant moi avec ce sourire et cette bonne humeur. Elle était si belle, magnifique était le mot qui lui allait. Elle portait sa robe préféré, une robe bouffante qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles. La robe était rose pâle. Elle lui serrait la taille mettant en valeurs sa poitrine. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lâchés, on pouvait apercevoir une barrette. Cette barrette, je le lui avais offert pour son anniversaire. Elle le mettait que lorsque qu'elle portait cette robe. Elle disait que c'était mieux et assorti. Je m'avançai toujours vers elle mais je n'arrivai point à réduire la distance entre elle et moi, elle me paraissait infini.

En voyant que je ne pouvais m'approcher d'elle, mes larmes commencèrent à tomber. Mais chacune de mes larmes s'évaporèrent juste avant de toucher le sol. Je voulais l'appeler mais mes lèvres ne bougèrent pas. Petit à petit mes larmes cessèrent de couler. Avec mes yeux rougis, je la vis se pencher vers une feuille, un stylo à la main. Caprico apparut, soudain, à ses côtés. Il la regardait avec tristesse. Elle commença à écrire avec finesse. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et nos regards se croisèrent. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'elle était désolé et qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était comme si elle voulait me transmettre un message. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, non, je ne voulais plus bouger. Je voulais rester ici devant elle. Je voulais la revoir, la toucher, lui parler sauf que je ne le pouvais plus car elle était morte. Oui, elle est morte, me laissant seule avec mon père ! Mais si je pouvais l'admirer même de loin cela me suffirait. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir car elle était quand même ma mère. Je voulais rester, ici, avec elle mais un gémissement me sorti de mon rêve, le plus beau, où je voulais rester pour toujours.

J'ouvris doucement mes yeux en sentant quelque chose de chaud à mes côtés. Les rayons du soleil m'éblouirent alors le visage. Instinctivement, je fermai directement le yeux. Je compris vraiment alors, que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve sorti de mon imagination. Une larme coula doucement le long de ma joue droite. Je me repris et décidai d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui était à mes côtés même si je m'en doutai un peu. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'aperçu d'abord une touffe rose. Un petit sourire s'échappa de mes lèvres Il était toujours endormi. Il me serrai fort dans ses bras si musclé. Je vis son visage si calme sans son sourire de baka [ Baka = Idiot ]. Il était tellement, tellement... Stop ! Il faut que je me calme ! C'est juste mon nakama [ Nakama = Partenaire, coéquipier ], malheureusement... Attendez ! Je retire ce que j'ai dis ! Il est juste mon idiot de nakama qui adore se bagarrer mais qui ne s'en rend même pas compte quand une fille l'aime ! Il faut que j'arrête de parler de mes sentiments comme ça, je ne veux pas pleurer. Bref je remarquai qu'il allait se réveiller donc je pris donc la décision de le réveiller à ma manière comme d'habitude. C'est à dire, un coup pied bien placé. Faut pas changer les habitudes, quand même. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

**" **-Aïe ! Lucy, ça fait mal, _**déclara Natsu**_.

-Eh bah, tu n'avais pas à dormir ici, _**contra Lucy**_.** "**

Je me suis tourné pour voir l'heure. Il était 9h28 ! Je suis parti en courant dans ma salle de bain, je pris mon bain et je m'habillai le plus vite possible. Je suis sortis de la salle de bain où j'ai pris au moins 30 minutes pour faire ma toilette. Je mis vite mes chaussures et je suis partis en courant vers Natsu qui partait vers sa guilde, non, je devrai dire vers notre guilde.

**" **-Natsu ! Attends moi, _**ordonna notre chère mage, Lucy**_.

-Dépêche-toi, _**lui cria le mage des flammes**_. **"**

J'ai couru le plus vite possible et on est parti à notre guilde ensemble. Cela fait un an que je suis entré dans la guilde et pleins de choses se sont passé, depuis . D'abord ma première mission avec Natsu et Happy, puis l'histoire avec la flûte Lullaby, ma première mission de rang S aussi, l'attaque de Phantom Lord, et aussi l'histoire avec Loki, la tour du paradis avec Jellal, la bataille de Fairy Tail pour vaincre Laxus, le jour où j'ai pensé que Natsu m'aimait, la mission d'Oracion seis, le piège pour attraper Natsu pour créer un Dragonoid, le jour de la floraison que je n'oublierai jamais, le marathon, le jour où on est tous allé à Edoras, le retour de Lisanna, l'examen des mages de rang S sur l'île Tenrô, l'attaque d'Acnalogia, le jour où Kanna annonce à Gildartz qu'il est son père, la mort de mon père, le bal de la magie, le Groupe des grosses fesses, quand je suis devenue invisible, et enfin le jour où j'ai eu le dernier souvenir de mon défunt père. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensés de mes jours à Fairy tail, qui est maintenant depuis un an ma famille, que je ne remarquai même pas que Natsu m'appelait.

**" **-Luce ! Luce ! Lucy ! Lucy, _**répéta Natsu**_.

-Ah ! Ca va pas ou quoi, s**'écria la mage des clés**. Pourquoi tu cris d'abord, l_**ui demanda-t-elle**_.

-Parce que tu ne me répondait pas, _**lui répondit-il**_.

-Ah, euh, désolé. J'étais dans mes pensés, _**s'excusa Lucy**_.

-Ça je l'avais remarqué, _**sourit-il**_. Tu pensait à quoi, _**lui questionna-t-il en retour**_.

-Je pensait à mes jours à Fairy Tail, _**rougit-elle**_.

-Ah... ok, _**marmonna Natsu**_. **"**

On a continué à marcher en silence ce qui me gênait particulièrement. Lorsqu'on a ouvert la porte Levy se précipita vers moi. Natsu parti vers Lisanna. Depuis le retour de Lisanna, je trouve que Natsu est devenu bizarre avec moi. Il s'éloigne peu à peu de moi et ça me rend triste. Sans Natsu, ce n'est pas pareil. Je comprend qu'il est content d'avoir retrouver une amie, enfin je veux dire son premier amour mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Il me manque. Même si je le trouve dans mon lit tout les matins en me réveillant, ce n'est pas pareil. D'habitude, avant le retour de Lisanna, il restait avec moi ou il se battait avec Grey puis on rigolait avec Happy. Mais là, il commence à s'éloigner de moi, et ça me rend énormément triste. J'étais dans mes pensées que je ne remarquai pas que Levy me parlait. Ça fait deux fois aujourd'hui !

**" **-Lucy. Lucy ? Lucy ! _**cria la mage des mots**_.

-Euh oui ? Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées,_** sourit-elle tristement**_.

-Tu pensais à Natsu et Lisanna, _**demanda Levy**_.

-Hum... Oui... _**Répondit la constellationniste**_.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il va revenir c'est juste qu'il vient de retrouver son amie d'enfance, _**la consola-t-elle**_.

-Je sais mais ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé, comme avant, _**dit la mage des clés.**_

-Je suis désolé, _**s'excusa Levy**_.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'excuse ? Tu n'as rien fait, _**protesta la jeune blonde**_.

-Je sais mais j'aurai bien aimé faire quelque chose pour toi, _**s'exclama la bleue**_.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, _**la rassura-t-elle**_.

-Je l'espère bien, _**déclara le rat de la bibliothèque**_.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu réussi toujours à me faire sourire,_** remarqua Lucy**_.

-C'est parce que je suis ta meilleure amie et je te comprend, _**ajouta Levy**_.

-Ah oui, tu voulais me dire quoi, _**se souvint Lucy**_.

-Ah oui ! Gajeel et moi... _**Commença-elle**_.

-Gajeel et toi, _**s'impatienta la blonde**_.

-On sort ensemble, _**annonça Levy**_.

-Quoi, _**s'exclama la jeune femme**_.

Toute le guilde se retourna vers notre table.

-Lucy, est-ce que ça va, _**interrogea la mage chevalière**_.

-Oui, oui. Tout va bien, Erza,_** affirma l'écrivaine**_.

Alors toute la guilde retourna à ses préoccupation.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que toi, la petite fille si fragile avec cet brute épaisse, _**demanda Lucy**_.

-Oui, _**confirma Levy**_.

-Oh mon dieu, _**cria l'autre mage**_.

Toute le guilde se retourna encore une fois vers notre table.

-Lucy, tu es vraiment sûr que ça va,_ **réinterrogea Erza**_.

-Oui, oui. Tout va bien, _**se rassit-elle**_.

Toute la guilde enfin presque toute la guilde retourna à leur préoccupation.

-Raconte-moi, absolument tout, _**exigea la mage des clés**_.

-Aye,_** obéi Levy**_. **"**

**/Flash back\\** [Les flashs backs seront le plus souvent écrit du point de vue de l'auteur]

Levy était devant la rivière, entrain de tranquillement lire un roman à l'eau de rose. Elle était littéralement plongé dans l'histoire. Une ombre s'approcha d'elle doucement, sans bruit. Mais elle ne le remarqua pas. L'ombre en question posa sa main sur l'épaule de Levy. C'était tellement soudain, qu'elle prit peur et lâcha le livre qui tomba dans l'eau. Elle se retourna pour voir qui c'était et l'étrangler, mais quand elle vu Gajeel, elle se figea et devînt toute rouge. Leurs têtes étaient tellement proche, qu'ils purent sentir le souffle chaud de leur camarade. Levy tourna vite sa tête tout comme Gajeel. Ils étaient tellement embarrassé qu'ils n'osèrent pas parler attendant que l'autre parle. Pour Levy, ce blanc ne la gênait pas mais pour Gajeel, ce blanc l'énerva alors il osa parler après avoir retrouver son teint normal.

**" **-Hey, crevette, _**appela le Dragon Slayer d'Acier**_.

-Oui,_** l'interrogea-t-elle hésitante**_.

-J'aimerais te poser deux questions, est-ce que tu veux bien me répondre sincèrement s'te plait, _**demanda Gajeel**_.

-Euh... Si tu veux, d'accord, _**accepta la magicienne**_.

-E-Est-ce que tu a-aimes quelqu'un, _**balbutia-t-il**_.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu poses cette question, _**rougit-elle**_.

-Réponds, d'abord, _**ordonna gentillement Gajeel**_. **"**

Levy était perturbé, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Si elle disait " Oui et c'est toi. ", elle avait des chances de se faire rejeter. Si elle disait " Non ", cela veut dire qu'elle va mentir et elle détestait mentir. Si elle disait juste " Oui ", il y avait des chances que Gajeel soit venu pour lui déclarer sa flamme et qu'en apprenant qu'elle aime quelqu'un en ne sachant pas que c'est lui, il pourrait penser que c'est quelqu'un d'autre et partir, et ça, Levy ne le permettrait pas. Levy était bloqué. Après quelque secondes de réflexion, elle se décida enfin.

**" **-N...O...Oui, _**hésita-t-elle**_.

-Ah... D'accord, _**dit-il, déçu**_. **"**

Il commença à partir. Levy se demanda pourquoi il avait l'air déçu. Mais cette question, elle le mit de côté pour se demandé si elle devrait déclarer sa flamme, oui ou non. Si il la rejetait et qu'il l'évite après ? Et si il disait oui ? Et si il se moquait d'elle ? Et si il n'avait pas de sentiment pour elle mais qu'il veut bien rester son ami ? Et si... Elle se posait tellement de question. Elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas regretter de ne pas avoir essayer ou d'avoir essayer. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait des sentiments comme ça pour un garçon alors elle ne savait pas comment réagir, que faire, ni que penser de cela. Elle avait lu beaucoup d'histoires à l'eau de rose, des histoires dramatiques, des histoires où l'amour triomphe. Où le héros et l'héroïne gagnent à chaque fois et ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus comme Lucy et Natsu. Lucy était l'idole de Levy. Elle était comment dire... Parfaite ? Oui ! C'était le bon mot ! Elle a un corps parfait. Elle est courageuse. Elle est belle. Elle est tellement gentille. Elle est forte. Elle est grande. Elle est parfaite. Elle n'était pas jalouse, au contraire, elle était fière de Lucy et de toutes ses qualités. Mais elle n'avait pas du tout confiance en elle et ça, ça changeait tout. Levy n'avait jamais cru faire face à des sentiments si forte. Elle n'osait faire le premier pas. Elle avait peur. Elle se posait pleins de questions. En voyant Gajeel partir, elle se demanda si elle aura encore une chance de lui dire ses sentiments. Elle ne le savait pas et si après le destin choisi de ne pas lui donner une chance ? Elle avait peur. Elle prit alors la décision qui peut-être pourra changer sa vie.

**" **-Gajeel attend, _**s'écria-t-elle**_. Et pour la deuxième questions ?

-J-J'allais te demander de s-sortir avec moi mais comme t'aime déjà quelqu'un alors ça sert à rien, _**répondit Gajeel**_.

-Ah...Ok... _**Murmura Levy**_. Quoi, _**s'écria la mage des mots en réalisant**_.

-J'allais te demander de sortir avec moi mai... _**Répéta-t-il**_. **"**

Avant qu'il ne puisse, elle l'embrassa. Il était vraiment surpris. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Sentant que Levy se séparait de ses lèvres, il arrêta de réfléchir et fonça sur ses lèvres.

Levy avait chaud, même très chaud. Elle était vraiment heureuse. Oui, elle venait de vivre l'un des plus beau moment de toute sa vie de crevette. Elle l'aime et lui ? Il l'aime aussi. C'était comme dans les contes de fée. Elle, qui pensait que son amour pour ce dragon slayer était à sens unique, elle venait de se rendre compte que c'était réciproque. Elle se sentit rougir. Son rêve venait de se réaliser et elle était vraiment heureuse. Ce moment était un moment magique. Ils étaient là entrain de s'embrasser devant cette magnifique rivière pendant que le soleil se couchait. Elle se dit qu'elle chérirait ce moment toute sa vie sans se soucier de son futur. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur par manque de souffle. Et enfin, elle entendit les trois mots qu'elle rêvait d'entendre...

**"** - J-Je crois que j-je t'aime, _**annonça le fils de Metalicana**_.

-Et moi, je suis sûr que je t'aime aussi, _**affirma notre petite Levy**_.

Puis ils finirent par s'embrasser avec plus de passion oubliant le reste. **"**

**/Fin du flash back\\**

**"** -Trop kawaiiiiiii*****, _**s'exclama la blonde**_. Alors, _**demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes**_.

-Alors quoi, _**interrogea Levy ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir**_.

-T'as pas de rendez-vous ? Vous allez pas faire de mission ensemble, _**enchaina Lucy**_.

-Non, on n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler parce que Jet et Droy nous ont interrompu, _**soupira notre rat de bibliothèque en regardant ses deux coéquipiers et prétendants**_.

-Ah... Ok... Mais va lui demandé maintenant, _**déclara Luce**_.

-Oui, mais il est entrain de se battre avec Natsu, et on n'a pas vraiment envie que ça se sache.

-Ce n'est que ça ! T'inquiète, je m'en occupe, _**suggéra la mage des clés**_. **"**

**POV Auteur :**

Lucy se dirigea vers les trois garçons qui se battait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'arrêta à deux mètre d'eux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit Happy et l'appela.

" - Luchy, _**arriva-t-il un poisson dans la bouche**_. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Happy ! J'aimerai que tu me fasses quelque chose sans poser de questions contre un poisson. T'es d'accord, _**marchanda Lucy**_.

-Aye,_** accepta la chat**_.

-Alors j'aimerai que t'éloigne Natsu de Gajeel, _**exposa-t-elle**_.

-Aye sir, _**partit-il en volant**_.

-_Il faut juste que je m'occupe de Grey maintenant, je crois que ça va être facile,** pensa la mage**_. **"**

Lucy vit Happy éloigner Natsu de Gajeel. Alors elle s'approcha de Grey en évitant sans mal un coup de Gajeel. Grey, qui allait lancer une attaque, s'arrêta en voyant Lucy mais il se prit un coup de Gajeel qui rigola. Lucy aida Grey à se lever et avant qu'il attaque Gajeel, elle lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Grey s'arrêta net et suivit Lucy qui partait déjà vers la sortie. Elle se retourna, fit un clin d'œil discret à Levy puis elle sortit de la guilde avec Grey en sentant quatre regards l'épier. Après ça été le tour de Gajeel et de Levy de sortir de la guilde discrètement.

**/ Une demi heure plus tard... \**

Lucy rentra dans la guilde avec Grey comme si que rien ne s'était passer. Ils partirent s'asseoir au bar. Grey décida de s'asseoir entre Natsu et Lucy. Lucy s'assit à côté de Grey et demanda à Mira un jus d'orange. Elle le bu tranquillement en regardant tout les mages un par un en pensant tout ce qu'elle a vécu avec eux. Soudain, Lucy lâcha son verre de jus d'orange qui se brisa en mille morceau, par terre à côté du pied de Lucy. Lucy s'était figé. Tout les mages qui était dans la guilde la regarda. Ce qu'ils virent leur surpris énormément. Les yeux de Lucy était devenus tout blanc. Ils virent une petite larme glisser le long de la joue gauche de Lucy. Elle murmura le mot " la clé ". Puis elle ferma les yeux et tomba par terre sur les bouts de verre. Mais avant qu'elle ne les touche Grey réagit en premier et la rattrapa au dernier moment. Tout les mages coururent vers Lucy en s'inquiétant pour Lucy. Grey leur dit de reculer pour qu'elle puisse respirer et l'emmena vers l'infirmerie avec Mira et Erza.

**POV Lucy :**

Je suis dans le noir. Oui, dans le noir complet. J'essaye de crier, d'appeler à l'aide, de simplement parler mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Comme si j'étais devenue muette. J'ai envie de pleurer mais j'y arrive pas. Je flotte ici sans pouvoir avancer ni reculer. J'essaye d'appeler Natsu mais j'y arrive pas. Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Aucune larme ne sort de mes yeux.

Soudain, j'entends **une voix**. J'essaye de le reconnaître mais j'y arrive pas. Puis je **l'**entends chanter _La chanson_. Seul **Elle** et moi chantions _Cette_ _magnifique chanson_. Alors je décidai de fermer les yeux pour pouvoir écouter _Cette chanson_ si magique. C'est là que je sus que c'était **Elle** qui chantait. Je sentis alors mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Mais ma voix était toujours bloqué. Tout à coup, une lumière apparut devant moi. Si soudain, que j'ai dû fermer les yeux. Lorsque j'osai enfin ouvrir les yeux, je **La** vis à coté de mon lit, chantant _Cette chanson_ si pure. Je **L'**ai appelé mais **Elle** ne me regarda pas, comme si je n'existai pas. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que je pouvais enfin parler. Mais maintenant, je ne voulait plus parler. Je sentis mes pieds toucher le sol glacé. Je compris alors que j'étais pieds nus. J'ai pris quelques minutes, cette fois-ci, à me contemplé dans un miroir à ma gauche dans cette salle. Je portais juste une robe blanche à bretelles et un collier en or avec un pendentif en forme d'étoile avec une clé à l'intérieur. Mes cheveux blonds étaient complètement lâchés. Ma peau était pâle et blanche. Mes yeux étaient toujours marrons mais sauf que je pouvais voir une flamme qui brûlait intensément tout au fond de chacune de mes pupilles. Lorsqu'**Elle** finit de chanter _Notre chanson_, **Elle** se leva et regarda en ma direction. **Elle** me sourit. Je remarquai un livre bleu sur mon lit. Mes larmes commencèrent à dévaler mes joues. Quand je fis un pas vers **Elle**, tout disparut.

J'était revenue dans le noir sans pouvoir avancer, ni parler. Mes larmes cessèrent de couler et se séchèrent. J'entendis une petite voix au loin. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus. Je la reconnut immédiatement. C'était celle de Mira, la barman de ma guilde Fairy Tail. Je fermai mes yeux en suivant mon instinct, je me concentrai sur ma guilde. Je visualisai tous les membres souriant et en rigolant. Je décidai d'ouvrir enfin les yeux sentant que c'était le moment. Et je vis d'abord un plafond blanc puis j'aperçut une tête. C'était Mira. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle sauta dans mes bras en pleurant. Je regardai autour de moi et croisait tout les regards des membres de la guilde inquiet mais aussi soulager. Je sourit en me rendant compte que j'étais dans l'infirmerie de la guilde. Je leur dit d'un coup que je savait ce qu'il fallait faire pour la clé. Ils me regardèrent tous avec les yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Le maître me dit que l'on parlera de cela plus-tard et qu'il fallait que je me repose. Tout les mages sortirent de l'infirmerie. Sentant la fatigue m'envahir, je m'endormit en murmurant : "_Arigatou, Maman_".

_***[ Kawai = Mignon/ne ]**_  
_***[ Arigatou = Merci ]**_


End file.
